Hermione Granger and The Unicorn
by Disney's Unicorn Princess
Summary: A young girl met a unicorn one day, when she lost her way in the woods. It told her of magic and what she was. Five years later Hermione attends Hogwarts, just like Chrysanthemum told her, and that one fateful detention in the Forbidden Forest has her encounter a tragedy. One-shot (not a good summary/story, teehee bear with me)


In a beautiful green England woodland, there lived a unicorn. She was as pale as moonlight, with a long silver tail, and big blue eyes with a golden horn between them. Her name was Chrysanthemum and she was one of the most lovely and rarest unicorn in all of Europe. But despite being beautiful and magical, Chrysanthemum was very un-happy. She was forever being chased by wizards who wanted to pluck her tail hairs to make magic wands, or who called her horrible names in order to make her cry, as unicorn tears are magical and have wonderful healing powers. (The nastiest wound can be healed in an instant by just one unicorn tear, and greedy wizards were desperate to bottle her tears and sell them for exorbitant amounts) Chrysanthemum would wail of her plight, but no one heard her. For she was the only unicorn in all of Europe.

One day after galloping a long way to escape two very cruel and determined wizards, she reached a small clearing in foreign woods. Humans looked to be near bye, so she treaded carefully. In the center of woods, there was a small pond of clear water. Chrysanthemum dropped her head to drink some when she heard a strange sound coming from a nearby tree. She trotted over quickly to find a young girl sitting on the ground, her clothes mussed up, and tears running down her pale face. For a long moment the girls wide honey eyes held her blue eyes and they gazed at each other in silence, until the unicorn spoke.

"Why are you sad dear?" She asked her.

"I'm sad because I was following a rabbit and I got lost. Then I fell and hurt my knee,and now I'm afraid I'll be lost in the woods forever!" The girl sobbed.

Chrysanthemum was moved by the little girls predicament, and she nuzzled her gently.

"Don't cry love," She told her. "I can help you, let me see your knee."

Still tearful, the little girl pulled her jean skirt out of the way and showed the unicorn a large cut on her left knee. Chrysanthemum lowered her head and carefully cried one single tear onto her wound. It healed immediately,only leaving a tiny silver scar, and the pain was gone instantly. The little girl leapt to her feet in joy and threw her arms around the unicorn.

"Thank you so much! How did you do that?" The little girl asked in amazement.

"Magic my dear, certainly a young witch like yourself should know." The unicorn said surprised.

"Witch! I don't have green skin or a big nose, why are you calling me a witch?"The little girl asked offended by the unicorn's statement.

"It seems that you're a muggle-born witch then. Here let me explain everything to you." Said the unicorn, and explain she did. Chrysanthemum told the young girl of the wizarding world, Hogwarts, and the history of magic.

"That's incredible! Odd things have always happened to me, and the kids at school stay clear of me because of it. Now I know that it's because I'm magical!" The young girl said happily.

The unicorn chuckled and nodded her head. "I never inquired about your name love. My name is Chrysanthemum, what is yours?"

"My name is Hermione Jean Granger, and you have a lovely name! Chrysanthemums are quite beautiful! Why my mother has a vase of them in the kitchen!" Hermione said chattering away until she remembered about her parents.

"I see your face Hermione, you want to go home don't you?" Chrysanthemum asked getting up from her curled position on the floor.

"No! I mean yes, but I want to stay here with you!" Hermione said torn about the situation.

"No honey, you need to head home. I'm pretty sure your parents are very worried that you have not returned. I am going to give you a port key that will take you home. What's your address?" Chrysanthemum asked trotting over to a flower and plucking it with her mouth.

"1228 London Avenue Apartment 4." Hermione said grabbing the flower from the unicorn's mouth.

Chrysanthemum whispered a quiet spell in a language that Hermione thought was latin.

"Bye Hermione Granger, it was a pleasure meeting you." Chrysanthemum said nuzzling her.

"Will I ever see you again?" Hermione asked as she started to feel a tug at her navel.

"If fate permits it, then yes dear. Now take care, and don't wander by yourself in the woods again. It's not safe." Chrysanthemum said as Hermione nodded as she disappeared with a flash.

The tired unicorn started following the North Star, and after quite a few hours she reached her beautiful, secluded meadow. Curling up in a bed of flowers and vines, she fell asleep with a smile for the first time in decades.

Miles away a young girl embraced her distraught parents and enjoyed a slice of pie with hot chocolate, as her parents peppered her face with kisses. After being tucked into bed, Hermione too fell asleep with a wide grin on her face as she dreamt of unicorns, magic, and of Hogwarts.

5 years later

"What is that?" Harry asked as they all stared at a puddle of silver liquid.

"Unicorn blood." Hagrid said sadly looking around the forbidden forest with his oil lamp.

"That's unicorn blood?! Oh my goodness, we have to find it! It's probably hurt!" Hermione screamed as she started following the trail of blood.

"Hermione no!" Hagrid said following her, and so did the three boys.

"What's wrong with her finding it?" Harry asked Ron, ignoring Draco, as they tried to keep up with Hagrid and Hermione.

"Are you daft Potter? Anyone who kills a unicorn will live a cursed life. That mudblood Granger is going to find that unicorn alright, but she will also encounter a dark wizard or creature." Draco sneered.

"Why you prat! Don't ever say that again!" Ron bellowed at a smirking Draco.

"Look!" Harry whispered as the group abruptly stopped walking.

Hermione was petting a beautiful unicorn who laid on the floor bleeding silver.

"You'll be okay Chrysanthemum, you'll be okay!" Hermione sobbed her tears wetting the unicorn's mane.

"Hermione how do you know this unicorn?! Ain't no one has ever bonded with one in centuries!" Hagrid asked astonished watching the girl cry over the unicorn.

"Don't fret my dear child, it is my time to go. I enjoyed coming to Hogwarts to see you, and I don't regret it for a bit. Here take my necklace, it is yours to keep." Chrysanthemum said to the sobbing girl. Shakily, Hermione unclasped the beautiful pearl necklace and put put it around her neck.

"Does she understand what it's saying?" Ron asked Hagrid shocked.

"Yes, it seems they had met before. I dunno how, but they have." Hagrid said somberly as he watched the unicorn die in the arms of Hermione.

Chrysanthemum took her last breath and Hermione let out a scream of pain. The unicorn was enveloped in a bright light and disappeared. All that was left of her presence was a stunning yellow Chrysanthemum in her place.

"Hagrid help!" Harry screamed as a dark figure went over him.

"Aye shoo away! Stupefy." Hagrid bellowed pointing his umbrella at the shadow.

Realizing there was company the shadow hissed and went away quickly.

"What was that thing?" Draco asked his pale face white as a ghost.

"I dunno, but it was the thing that killed that unicorn." Ron said shaking his head.

"Let's get out of here." Hermione said softly grabbing the flower from the floor as she started walking away.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked her as the group walked back to the castle quietly.

"Yes I am." Hermione whispered.

After returning to their respective dormitories Hermione washed up and went over to her spotless section of the room. Conjuring up a glass case, Hermione put the Chrysanthemum in and muttered a few spells. The flower began to float in the case and she smiled sadly. Putting her wand on her bed side table, she crawled into bed and fell asleep with a a small smile, dreaming of her lost unicorn friend.


End file.
